Surprise
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Nick/Zak. Nick has a surprise waiting for Zak.


Title: Surprise

Pairing: Nick/Zak

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Nick has a surprise for Zak.

Disclaimer: Don't own – please don't sue. Blah, blah, blah.

Author's notes: This short little, smut-filled, PWP is completely the fault of VivaciousViolet. She posted a picture of Zak in handcuffs, and my mind slam-dunked into the gutter. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it. :)

Surprise

Zak walked into the prison with Aaron pushing his back. They were filming a scene for the newest episode of Ghost Adventures, and Zak thought it would be a great visual. Nick closed the door with his foot once all three were inside the prison.

"Ok, let's get these cuffs off," said Zak, wriggling his hands behind his back. Nick handed his camera to Aaron and walked toward Zak, who was waiting impatiently for the cuffs to be released. He cradled Zak's face and ran a thumb down his cheek, and the older man flicked a confused glance toward Aaron.

"I thought we agreed not to do stuff like this in front of Aaron," he whispered, unconsciously leaning into the touch.

"Oh, we did. But see, Aaron is going to be our cameraman."

"The fuck, Nick? What are you going? Let me out of these damn cuffs!"

Nick lightly kicked the back of his knees, causing them to buckle, and pushed down on Zak's shoulder at the same time, bringing the dark-haired man to his knees.

"See, Aaron and I had a little talk, and we decided that you've been running your mouth way too much lately. I obviously need to find another way to occupy that pretty mouth," he said, running his finger over Zak's lips while opening his pants with the other hard. He pushed his jeans and underwear just past his hips. "Open up."

Zak looked at him with a familiar glint in his eye. "Fuck you. I don't want to blow you right now. Let me up off this floor and..." He was shocked into silence when Nick grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"That wasn't a request. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Now - Open. Your. Mouth."

Zak thought about defying him again, but the tone in Nick's voice stopped him. He shuffled forward on his knees and nuzzled the curls at the juncture of his thighs before opening his mouth and dragging his tongue from base to tip. He kissed and licked his way up one side of the shaft and down the other, watching the muscle twitch as Nick's arousal increased. He closed his lips over the head and used his tongue to tease the slit, causing the younger man to hiss in pleasure as he felt himself swelling to full hardness. He slid his mouth as far down the shaft as possible and retreated before repeating the motion again and again. He let the stiff cock fall out of his mouth, slapping wetly against firm abs as he leaned forward to kiss and lick his thighs. He opened his mouth once again and sucked in Nick's balls, rolling them on his tongue and gently sucking.

He looked up at Nick and pleaded softly. "Please take the cuffs off. I want to touch you."

Nick smiled and stroked the side of Zak's face, loving the way the older man nuzzled his palm. "Not yet." He moved his head to the back of his neck, playing with the soft, dark hair, and pulled Zak back to his cock. "Relax for me."

Zak took a deep breath and swallowed, relaxing his throat muscles as Nick pressed in. He felt the head hit the back of his throat and tipped his head back slightly, opening up his throat to let him slide in. He bobbed his head a few times, getting used to the new position, then stilled himself and looked up through his lashes at Nick.

Nick groaned at the sight before him – Zak on his knees, looking up at him through ridiculously long lashes, plump lips stretched around his cock while a thin trail of saliva slid from the corner of his mouth. He felt his self-control snap and grabbed the back of Zak's head, pumping his hips as he fucked his mouth.

"Fuuuck. That's so gooood," he moaned, watching his spit-slicked cock move through the swollen lips. He felt his balls tighten and buried himself in the older man's throat as he shot steams of hot semen down his throat. Zak swallowed again and again, using his tongue to milk Nick dry.

Nick pulled his semi-soft cock out of Zak's mouth with a sigh, dropping to his knees to press their foreheads together. "You're so fucking good at that." He kissed Zak deeply, tasting himself in his mouth, and palmed the bulge in his jeans. Zak whimpered into the kiss and pushed his hips forward, looking for some form of friction.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me."

"Say it louder."

Zak glanced at the camera and felt himself blush. "Fuck me."

Nick slipped a hand into the front of the baggy jeans. "I still can't hear you."

"God damn it, Nick – FUCK ME!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Nick helped Zak stand up and led him to a makeshift bed that he had set up earlier with blankets and pillows. He removed his pants and boxers as well as his shirt, tossing them onto the floor by his shoes, and removed Zak's cuffs before stripping him and laying them both on the soft blankets. Zak's cock was flush against his stomach, the head nearly purple and leaking openly from the tip, and Nick knew that he wouldn't last long.

He grabbed the small bottle that had been placed by the pillows and flipped the top, spilling lube onto his index and middle fingers. He moved between the open legs and inserted one finger into the puckered hole, coaxing the opening to loosen as he used his other hand to stroke himself back to a full erection. He slipped his second finger in alongside the first and pumped them for a moment. He pulled his hand out of Zak and lubed up his cock before wiping his hand on the sheets and grabbing a hip to still the writhing body. He pressed into Zak slowly, giving him time to adjust as he sank into his body. When he was completely sheathed, he held himself up on shaking arms and waited for a signal to move. The lean hips lifted a moment later, an unasked plea, and Nick began to thrust, pulling almost completely out before sliding back. Zak moaned and fisted the sheets, his body desperately seeking completion. He wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked roughly, groaning loudly at the dual sensations.

"Let go, Zak. I want to see your cum spray across your stomach."

Zak arched his back as his body tensed, and ropes of silvery cum shot over his abs. He shivered as aftershocks rippled through him, and his head fell back against the pillows. Nick sped up his thrusts, looking for his own release. He pushed Zak's legs up and growled. "Hold them for me."

Zak put a hand behind each knee and help his legs against his chest, letting Nick practically fold him in half as he plowed into his ass. One, two, three thrusts, and he felt Nick stop, balls deep in his body as he let go.

Zak let his legs relax as Nick dropped onto his chest, unable to hold himself up any longer. Zak ran a hand repeatedly down the younger man's back, murmuring soft words while Nick panted and waited for his racing heart to slow. After a few minutes, Nick rolled himself off of Zak and wiped his stomach with a piece of blanket.

"You can head back to the hotel, Aaron. We'll meet you there later."

Aaron nodded, powering down the camera while thoughts of a long shower and his right hand floated through his head. "You know, when our show goes off the air, you guys could have a great career in gay porn. That was fucking hot."

Nick smirked as Zak threw an arm across his chest, already heading for sleep. "Thanks, man. See you later."

Aaron walked out with the camera, and Nick head the van fire up and drive away. He grinned to himself as he ran a hand down Zak's back to his ass. If Aaron thought that was hot, he hadn't seen anything yet.

THE END


End file.
